Jenny With a Chance
by Rocco Poe
Summary: This is the lives of Jenny and Django Brown when they are not with their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jenny with a Chance Intro

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Jenny Brown or Django Brown, just my OC's.

Story: This is one of my spin-offs of Phineas and Ferb. It focuses on Jenny and Django Brown, and their lives when not with Phineas and Ferb.

Cast:

Alyson Stoner: Jenny Brown/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Alex Garrett: Django Brown

Joel Grey: Beppo Brown

Jenn Korbee: Brandi Brown

Ross Lynch: Adam King

Dee Baker: Jeannie/George/Rex

Ashley Tisdale: Candace Flynn

Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn

Thomas Brodie-Sangster: Ferb

Kelly Hu: Stacy Hirano

Michaela Zee: Ginger Hirano

Mitchell Musso: Jeremy Johnson

Kari Wahlgren: Suzy Johnson

Corbin Bleu: Coltrane Rogers

Django Marsh: Balthazar Horowitz

Jason Dolley: Ben King (Adam's big brother)

Nicole Sullivan: Haleigh King (Adam's big sister)

Hope you enjoy the series!


	2. Platypuses Everywhere!

Chapter 2: Platypuses Everywhere!

(Episode opens with the Brown house in view. Inside, Jenny and Django Brown are in the kitchen eating lunch.)

Jenny (while eating her falafel-and-hummus pita sandwich): Mmm-mmm-mmm! This falafel is amazing, little bro!

Django: I know, right? I fried it up myself, knowing you don't like meat. And you gave me the right idea, eating these awesome Sun Chips.

Jenny: They're better for you than potato chips or corn chips, because they are made of wheat rather than potatoes or corn. Plus, they're baked, not fried.

Django: Wow! And they give me the fuel I need to do things with you, big sis!

(The two finish their lunch. When finished, they turn on Danville News to see what's new in the world.)

Dink: In other news, there has been an outbreak of several platypuses…or platypi…or, dah, you know what I mean, arriving in Danville. Here to report is the lovely Bridgette Oshinomi.

Bridgette: Thanks, Dink! It appears that platypuses…or platypi…or…you know what I mean, have been invading the town of Danville. They are vicious, nasty purple ones, not the green kind you and I are used to. Someone must liberate them.

(Jenny spits the raspberry lemonade she was drinking out on the carpet. This has piqued her interest.)

Django: Purple platypuses?

Jenny: Can it, chunky cheese!

Bridgette: There must be some nature-loving hippie who loves to save animals around here somewhere! Where are they, and where will they strike next?

(Jenny turns the TV off.)

Jenny: We've got to stop them! Get your liberation gear, Django!

Django: You got it, Jenny!

(There is a montage where they put on their liberation jackets, special boots, watches, liberation tool backpacks and at the end, Jenny pumps her fist up while Django does a Daxter-style dance.)

Jenny: We're ready! Now let's get some honey buns!

Django (testing out the liberation rod on his hand): Whoooooaa! This puppy's got some vibration on it!

Jenny: Stop that!

Django (turns it off) Sorry. Now let's move!

(The two run outside the house.)


	3. Liberation Time!

Chapter 3: Liberation Time!

(When Django and Jenny arrive at the first spot on Django's liberation radar, they see the platypuses…or platypi…or you know what I mean trying to destroy the palm trees near Casa de Las Palmas.)

Jenny: Here we are, Casa de Las Palmas! Man, those platypi sure are vicious, little bro!

Django: Yeah! Let's liberate them!

(The montage of the Browns hitting the platypi with their rods and then feeding them their sandwiches.)

Jenny: One mob down, five to go!

Django (looking at the radar): The next set of platypi is located at the Mr. Slushy Burger!

(A car horn honks. This belongs to Adam King, Jenny's boyfriend. He is about a foot taller than her, has black hair, green eyes and a Double Digits shirt.)

Adam: I heard you're liberating those platypuses! Get in the car so I can drive you to Mr. Slushy Burger!

Jenny (getting hearts in her eyes and looking hypnotized): Adam… (Makes a goose sound like Lori in "Study Muffin") We'll get in.

Django: Oh boy, here we go with the Adam thing again!

(They jump into the car and zoom to the burger station. The platypi are about to eat Jeremy, but then the Browns hit the platypi and feed them.)

Jeremy: Thanks, guys!

Django: Platypi love sandwiches, so that's why I made them. (Looks at the radar) And now we've got a batch located at Googolplex Mall!

Jenny: With unliberated animals, I say liberate first, ask questions later!

(A montage of the platypi being liberated at Googolplex Mall, Sesquipedalian Motors, Rollin' Wheels Record Store and Brady Bunches of Bookstore are shown while the instrumental of "Cosmic Love" plays in the background.)

Mayor Roger: Thanks to you, Django and Jenny, Danville and the rest of the Tri-State Area is indebted to you forever! Now, how can we repay you? You want the key to the city?

Cindy the Bookstore Girl: We could give you the best book Greg has involving nature!

Peter the Bookstore Boy: Or one of Marcia's books on peace!

Roland Record: How about a record dedicated to you alone? A _platinum_ record, at that!

Mrs. Sesquipedalian: Or a new car for the princess?

Django and Jenny: None of those!

Jenny: We want… (Everyone looks in awe)…to take these platypi to the Los Angeles Zoo.

(The crowd goes wild as the episode ends.)

Credits: Use theme song, but with the credits rolling and a candid shot of Jenny and Django sitting on the front porch.

Closing Logos: Disney Animation Studios Logo and the Rocco Rocks Productions Vortex Logo.


	4. Brady Books, A Short

Chapter 4: The Brady Books: A Jenny with a Chance Short

(Episode begins with Jenny and Django watching Hi-5 on DVD. Note that this is the classic Hi-5 of Charli Robinson, Tim Harding, Kellie Hoggart, Nathan Foley and Kathleen de Leon Jones. Sorry you US fans won't get to see Karla Cheatham-Mosely, Shaun Taylor-Corbett, Jenn Korbee, Curtis Cregan and Kimee Balmiero.)

Jenny: Hi-5 sure are a nice group of singers!

Django: Sure are, and Charli is a great leader!

(Brandi walks in. So woohoo to you US Hi-5 fans who shall know that Jenn plays her.)

Brandi: Django, there's a Cindy on the phone!

Django: Okay Mom, be right there!

(Django picks up the telephone and Cindy Brady is indeed on the phone.)

Cindy: Django, it's Cindy. I need you and Jenny to come over to the bookstore right away. We've got some new books for you guys and you should read them!

Django: I'll go tell Jenny! (Hangs up the phone) Jenny! Cindy wants us to come over to the bookstore!

Jenny: Not now, little bro! I wanna see Chatterbox and Kellie!

Chatterbox: A remote control! Maybe there's a television in that big box! I'll try pressing the remote control! (She pushes and Kellie jumps out in a glitzy disco suit.)

Jenny: Go on without me, Django!

Django: Oh, okay…

(He walks to the Brady Bunches of Bookstore where the siblings are running the store. Bobby opens the door for him and he goes up to Cindy.)

Cindy: Django, here you are. Where's Jenny?

Django: She doesn't like to miss her Kellie and Chatterbox.

Cindy: Never disrespect sisters, even mine named Marcia and Jan. Anyway, here's your books. (She hands them to Django.)

Django: WOW! _Art through the Ages_? _Peace to All_? _Green, Green Grass of Home_? These are all awesome! I'm gonna go tell Jenny!

(He walks out of the store, ending the episode.)

Logos: The Rocco Rules Vortex Logo.

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to try shorts out for the first time and this is a nice start.


End file.
